A device can be used to generate data based on an image captured with the device. For example, augmented reality (AR) is a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g. adding computer vision and object recognition), the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
The device may constantly scan and capture images and send them to an AR server for recognition. Once an image matches with a stock image in the database of the AR server, the device then downloads the three-dimensional model from the AR server. The constant uploading of scanned images from the device to the server and the constant downloading of the three-dimensional models may add data traffic to limited and valuable network bandwidth between the device and AR server.